


Il suo profumo

by AkaneMikael



Series: Di rosso e di bianco [9]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Sewis
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 21:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15057707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Lewis si sveglia prima di Seb e come prima visione della giornata si rende conto già di sentirsi meglio, come succede sempre quando lo incontra in momenti difficili dove si trova ad ingoiare bocconi duri. Così Lewis trova un modo per portarsi sempre dietro la forza che gli dà Seb con la sua sola presenza.





	Il suo profumo

**Author's Note:**

> questa è breve e diabetica! L’idea delle maglie scambiate è di ‘lei-sa-chi’ e così la ringrazio perché è troppo bella ed una coppia al mattino è sempre da spiare! L'ambientazione è sempre la stessa delle fic precedenti, perciò è il campionato del 2017. E niente, ci sono altre da leggere per cui state allegri! Buona lettura! Baci Akane

IL SUO PROFUMO

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb56.png) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb57.png)

  
A volte è come se non potessi separarmi da lui o come se da lui io ricavassi una sorta di forza magica per superare momenti difficili, problemi e crisi di vario genere.   
Ci siamo messi insieme da poco, è vero, però in realtà siamo una coppia da molto.   
È sempre successo questo, quando avevo qualcosa che mi pesava mi bastava vedere lui e poi sono sempre stato bene.   
Lui sapeva sempre farmi sorridere e scherzare, ci è sempre riuscito!   
Per questo forse a Baku ci sono rimasto tanto male.   
Nella mia vita e nella mia carriera ci sono stati molti momenti in cui sono andato fuori di testa o in cui mi sono incazzato come una bestia, quella volta di Baku con lui resta memorabile perché mi ha quasi... non lo so, mi ha quasi ucciso dentro.   
Il fatto che lui credesse che io potessi fare una cosa contro di lui solo per scopi di mondiale e di punteggi io... non lo so, è qualcosa di impensabile.   
In quei giorni atroci sono stato seriamente convinto di aver chiuso con lui, che era finita ormai.   
Mi giro verso di lui e mi stupisco nel vederlo dormire ancora, di solito si sveglia prima di me e mi fissa un sacco.   
Sorrido e lo fisso io, ora. Ha un sonno pesante, anche il respiro lo è, di solito se sta in una certa posizione russa, ma basta che lo sposto e se si mette sul fianco poi non russa.   
Il suo braccio intorno alla mia vita è la cosa che più adoro. Mi sporgo verso di lui e gli bacio leggero la fronte, sembra un angioletto anche se poi appena apre gli occhi, si rivela per quello che è: un demonio!  
Sorrido ripensando a tutti gli sproni che mi ha sempre dato a modo suo, il periodo che ho iniziato a litigare furiosamente con Nico uscivo dalle nostre aree e lo incrociavo e lui capiva al volo che avevo litigato con Nico, ma non mi chiedeva cosa avessi. Tirava sempre fuori una battuta, poi una mano sulla spalla, uno dei suoi splendidi sorrisi, l’occhiolino e poi via.   
Ed io respiravo meglio, mi riempivo i polmoni dell’aria che spostava senza rendermi conto che respiravo il suo profumo. Lentamente sentire il suo tipico profumo, non uno da profumeria, non è uno che lascia una scia infinita, Seb ha un odore personale credo sia il bagnoschiuma e lo shampoo che usa. Lentamente quel profumo mi ha trasmesso serenità e voglia di ridere, scherzare, lasciarmi le cose alle spalle ma non solo... anche combattere.   
Seb è irrispettoso delle regole, una testa calda e trova sempre il modo di demolire qualcuno, non guarda in faccia nessuno, tranne me. A volte. Però è un combattente.   
Non gioca pulito quasi mai, ma se ne tira sempre fuori ed è questa sua enorme voglia di vittoria e di supremazia che gli ha fatto raggiungere traguardi fantastici, è un po’ il suo marchio di fabbrica e nel tempo sentire il suo profumo mi fa venire voglia di combattere, di vincere, di primeggiare.   
Se sapesse quanto è sempre stato importante per me...   
Il bisogno di fare la pipì supera questa voglia di stare qua a contemplare il finto angelo, così gli prendo delicato il polso e glielo sposto, continua a dormire nella stessa posizione, così mi tiro su a sedere e prima di alzarmi mi sporgo su di lui e gli bacio la spalla annusando la sua pelle. Quanto amo il profumo della sua pelle, quando il bagnoschiuma ormai è scemato, la sera prima abbiamo fatto sesso e c’è questo miscuglio di odori che non sono sgradevoli. È il nostro odore, in realtà.   
Sorrido e mi alzo rabbrividendo per il freddo che mi attraversa nella stanza senza le coperte ed il suo corpo addosso, così cerco qualcosa da indossare e quando devo scegliere fra i nostri vestiti raggruppati per terra, non scelgo i miei di proposito e con un sorriso ebete prendo la sua maglia della ferrari rossa con tutti gli stemmi degli sponsor, l’annuso felice che ci sia il suo profumo addosso, e comunque che sia proprio sua, e me la metto per poi soddisfatto andare in bagno.   
È una cosa che non ho mai sentito il bisogno di fare, indossare i vestiti dei miei compagni. Ma con lui ora... mentre faccio i miei bisogni mi stringo nelle spalle e mi strofino le braccia con la mano, sorrido e poi sospiro.  
Sono così perso, dopo di questo posso andare a rinchiudermi, guarda!   
  
In camera mi muovo piano come un fantasma, indosso i boxer e poi mi accovaccio su una sedia dandogli le spalle, mi perdo col cellulare, controllo i miei profili social, posto delle foto, faccio i miei soliti giri virtuali in silenzio e mi accorgo subito quando il suo respiro cambia, così mi giro sorridendo e sono felice di vedere i suoi splendidi occhi azzurri che mi guardano confuso perché non mi ha trovato vicino a sé e sono io quello già sveglio, oggi.   
\- Spero tu non sia andato a prendere le brioche così! - Esclama roco ed assonnato strofinandosi il viso, sembra un bimbo bravo e tenero, poi niente... apre bocca e rovina tutto.   
Scoppio a ridere gettando la testa all’indietro, i capelli di entrambi arruffati e ricci, i miei molto più dei suoi.   
\- Dici che avrebbero trovato strana la maglia? - Dico stringendomici dentro.   
Seb ridacchia e scende subito dal letto, ha un risveglio piuttosto veloce e di solito mi fissa dormire per poi andare a prendere le brioche, io non me ne accorgo e quando torna lo trovo che ancora mi fissa. È inquietante, ma nel suo gergo è romantico.   
\- Solo un po’... però ti dona da matti! - Io ridacchio come lui e mi piace quando la sua bocca scivola sul mio collo baciandomi e ricoprendomi di brividi.   
Quanto amo questi risvegli, non ne ho proprio abbastanza.   
Quando finiremo di correre dovremo trovare un modo per andare avanti, sarà diverso, forse più facile per certi versi e più complicato per altri.   
Seb mi carezza il mento risalendo sulla guancia dove devo ancora farmi la barba, poi rimanendo nudo ed abbagliante per la sua mancanza di sole cronica, va in bagno.   
Lui non è romantico come me, non si infila la mia maglia addosso, ma se pensa che questa io gliela restituisca si sbaglia di grosso.  
Addolcendo il sorriso me la tiro su sul viso e l’annuso ancora chiudendo gli occhi.  
Non importa che lui non sia romantico, lo sono io per entrambi.   
Stiamo bene così.   
Quando esce continua a scherzare come niente fosse, già praticamente sveglio. Lo invidio, non so come fa.   
\- Certo se ti vedessero così gli verrebbe un colpo! Lewis Hamilton alla Ferrari con Sebastian Vettel! Qua si farebbe la storia! - Seb continua a scherzare su questo mentre io sospiro e carezzo l’idea. Quanto mi piacerebbe, da un lato, avere tutto quel tempo da poter passare ufficialmente con lui. Dall’altro però non sarebbe poi così bello, io e lui adoriamo competere e lo facciamo meglio se siamo uno contro l’altro. Vorremmo entrambi vincere sempre, guai se venisse preferito uno dei due ed in ogni team viene preferito uno, è inevitabile, questo rovinerebbe tutto.   
No non si può. Guai. Però rido e carezzo l’idea fantasticando.   
\- Pensa che bello partecipare a tutti gli eventi insieme, le feste post gara insieme, le preparazioni insieme... - Sospiro con gli occhi che brillano mentre lui mi stupisce, non finirà mai di farlo in realtà, e si infila la mia di maglia.   
Gli stemmi della Mercedes e dei nostri sponsor primeggiano sul colore bianco che su di lui si perde. Le spalle gli stanno leggermente larghe, lui se le tocca e scherza ancora, come al solito.   
\- Sei più muscoloso sul torace e sulle spalle... mi sta larga di qua... - Dice guardandosi allo specchio come se fosse solo un gioco di poco conto. Io rimango inebetito a guardarlo, incredulo che alla fine l’abbia fatto.   
È unico.   
Mi alzo in piedi mentre continua a sparare battute su di sé per sminuire il gesto, io mi stiracchio con la sua maglia addosso e lo abbraccio baciandolo, le sue mani sui miei fianchi, la sua bocca sulla mia.   
\- Sai che non ti restituirò mai questa, vero? - Seb ridacchia. - E suppongo che anche io terrò questa! - E zitti zitti ci siamo appena fatti i primi ‘regali’ da fidanzati.   
In risposta lo bacio ancora abbracciandolo.   
Chissà quanto devo aspettare prima di dirgli che lo amo senza farlo scappare a gambe levate. 


End file.
